


You'll Just Have to Be Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The one time a library isn't a bad thing in this series, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sing is trying to study in his university's library like the good student he is. Yut Lung shows up and has other ideas, in typical Yut Lung fashion.





	You'll Just Have to Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ran a Twitter poll and this was the option that won, so here we fucking are. Don't have sex in the library, kids!
> 
> PS University student Sing is an adult so we're all good, fam.
> 
> PPS I don't know how to blowjob.

Sing Soo-Ling was a good student. He wasn't super smart like some of the people he knew, but he wasn't stupid either (like some of the other people he knew). He was the kind of student that got good grades so long as he stuck to studying and staying focused in class. He blamed this on his lack of proper high school education (he managed to get into university through a scholarship program... and a certain somebody pulling some somewhat shady strings) and the fact that he was attending university out of necessity and not exactly because he _wanted_ to. Sing majored in Finance and co-majored in International Business, and both involved a lot of number crunching and other boring things he wasn't all that interested in. Yut Lung had convinced him to take over his role once he died (something that Sing didn't want to think about), but since Sing wasn't as knowledgeable and manipulative as any of the Lees were, he needed to gain some skills first so that the international world would trust him.

 

One Saturday afternoon, Sing was at the university's library, studying as he normally did, in a quiet corner. There weren't many other students around other than himself, and he was taking notes while listening to music. He hadn't been focusing too much on what he was writing for the past ten minutes or so, so he was starting to think he might go back to his dorm.

Except then he felt one of his earbuds being plucked out of his ear.

Sing spun around in his chair, his eyes landing on the culprit: Yut Lung.

"What are you doing here?" Sing hissed quietly, snatching his earbud back, taking the other one out and pausing his music. He knew instantly that he wasn't going to get any more studying done this session.

"I came to say hi," Yut Lung replied, daintily sitting down on the edge of the desk Sing was using. "You weren't at your dorm and they told me you'd be here."

"Couldn't you have texted me?" Sing asked, packing away his pen in his pencil case and shutting his notebook.

"But you would've just said no," Yut Lung said blankly. _Yes, dumbass, that's the point_ , Sing thought.

Yut Lung bent forward slightly so that he was eye-level with Sing. "You're stressed," the older man purred. "I can help you with that."

 

It took Sing a few moments to realise what he was referring to.

"Are you _insane_?" Sing fought to keep his voice down. "We're in the fucking _library_ , for God's sake!"

"Well, you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" Yut Lung smirked, tilting Sing's chin up with his thumb and index finger. His gaze was intense, and Sing could tell he was serious. Yut Lung slowly let go of Sing's chin, his expression an extremely smug, enticing one.

Sing paused and looked around him. He was the only one over in this particular area of the library, but there were a couple of people in the next section over who would be suspicious if too much noise was made by the Chinese men.

 

He hated to admit it, but the idea was... tempting. Yut Lung's skills were no joke, and only an idiot (or a very very straight man) would turn down a blowjob from him if they knew what they were like. And Sing Soo-Ling wasn't an idiot. Or at least his dick wasn't.

"Fine, you win," Sing sighed. "But make it quick, okay? I'm almost done studying for tonight."

"You've chosen wisely, Sing," Yut Lung said with a seductive lick of his lips.

Yut Lung made sure nobody was watching as he hopped off the desk and slithered underneath it. Sing glanced back and forth a couple of times before he pushed his chair back in. He stuck his earbuds back in place but didn't turn on his music, got out his pen again and pretended like he was resuming his studies.

Sing had barely started copying down something about investments when he felt Yut Lung unzip his jeans. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus.

 

_It is recommended that inves_

The 's' became a scribble as Yut Lung breathed onto Sing's dick. _Fuck_.

Sing finished writing the word 'investments' and continued on with the rest of the sentence.

_investments are starte-_

 

Sing had to stop himself from letting out a gasp as Yut Lung's tongue made contact with the base of his dick. He was already semi-erect despite hardly being touched yet, although that was probably partially due to the sensation of being pleasured in a library.

Yut Lung kept licking Sing's shaft up and down as Sing's member grew more and more erect. He wanted to make noise -- any kind of noise -- but he knew he couldn't, so he forcefully bit his bottom lip instead and tried yet again to take notes.

 

He couldn't. His hand shook each time Yut Lung touched him, whether it was with his tongue or his hands. Sing wanted to tell him to hurry the fuck up and stick it in his mouth already -- he had had enough teasing. Usually he rather enjoyed being teased by Yut Lung, being denied the full-on stimulation that he desired, but in this situation... it wasn't what he wanted.

What he wanted was Yut Lung's mouth enveloping his dick, and Yut Lung's soft and velvety tongue gently but firmly caressing him. He wanted to communicate that in some way, and when Yut Lung's elbow brushed up against Sing's thigh, he had an idea.

Sing (who had given up on studying completely at this point) leant back slightly in his chair as he removed his earbuds and hooked his legs on either side of Yut Lung's lower back and used his feet to shove Yut Lung forward. He heard Yut Lung make a noise of complaint, but Sing didn't give a shit. He wanted Yut Lung to blow him properly already.

Yut Lung seemed to get the idea and Sing heard him shuffle around underneath him. Not being able to see what Yut Lung was doing was exciting, and Yut Lung always tried new things, so Sing never knew what to expect with him.

Moments later, Sing _finally_ got what he'd been craving, and he couldn't help but whimper as the warmth of Yut Lung's mouth began taking Sing's dick inch by inch. Sing felt close to release, but if he came now it would seem like a waste, so he held back.

Yut Lung started pumping Sing's dick in and out of his mouth, his tongue gliding around it as he did so. His speed increased each time, and Sing's body trembled in response. He was finding it hard to keep his breathing normal, as he wanted to moan, wanted to pant and wanted to yell ' _Oh yes oh fuck_ ' and tell Yut Lung how fucking hot he was and how fucking good he made Sing feel. As Yut Lung's tongue danced over Sing's slit, Sing failed to stop a groan from escaping him, but he managed to muffle it at the last second by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Somebody nearby shushed him.

Sing unhooked one of his legs from Yut Lung's back and shifted so that he was now hunched over his desk. He felt bad that he was the only one getting any pleasure out of this, and decided he'd let Yut Lung have some fun, too, as he was positive his boss would also be rock-hard by now.

His suspicions were proven to be true when his foot bumped up against what could only be Yut Lung's own dick straining under his pants. Sing's shoes were lightweight, but they were still shoes, so he didn't press too hard on Yut Lung's dick when he applied pressure to it. Yut Lung stopped pleasuring Sing for a second, went "mmph" quietly, and continued.

 

One thing that this scenario also lacked was all the noise Yut Lung made. At times, he was almost annoyingly loud, but the way he moaned when Sing fucked him was incredibly sexy. It made Sing wish he was fucking the long-haired man _right now_ and that they were back at the Lee family's house and in Yut Lung's stupidly spacious bed and that Sing was in Yut Lung and on top of him and that neither of them had to hold back.

Sing's thoughts got the better of him and he struggled to keep silent as he came into Yut Lung's mouth with a final shove forwards. If he let his voice out, not only would people be shushing him, he'd most probably be kicked out of the library. He almost didn't care. Almost.

Once Sing had finished unloading, he felt Yut Lung detach himself as his dick went limp again. Sing leant over and rummaged around in his bag for some tissues, which he found and handed under the desk. Yut Lung snatched them from him.

 

It took Yut Lung a few moments before he emerged. His braided hair was slightly looser than it had been at the beginning, and there was a small, barely-visible wet patch on the front of his grey suit pants. Sing was mildly impressed that Yut Lung had managed to cum without him noticing.

Yut Lung handed Sing the tissue packet back.

"So," Yut Lung said, flipping his hair over his shoulder, looking satisfied with himself. "What did you think?"

"I think," Sing replied, "I'd much rather do it at home with no noise restraints."

Yut Lung blushed. "You can come over tomorrow," he mumbled, turning away from Sing and leaving. Sing wished he could come over today.

Sing wanted to pull him close and kiss him. Tell him he'd done an excellent job and take care of him. Bring him some tea. Redo his hair.

But that would all have to wait until tomorrow. As Sing packed up his things, his mind drifted to what he'd be doing this time tomorrow. Or, more accurately, _who_ he'd be doing this time tomorrow.

 

It wasn't until he was returning the book he'd been copying from to its usual spot that he realised he _probably_ should've told Yut Lung about the wet patch on his pants. But the thought of his superior not noticing it amused him greatly.

He got an angry text from Yut Lung about an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how this fandom feels about libraries but they can be fun too, guys!


End file.
